fools_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
SWTOR Timeline
This is the approximate SWTOR Timeline for use for the Fool's Luck guild. The years have been written in both BBY (Before Battle of Yavin 4 or Star Wars IV: A New Hope) and BC1/AC1 (Before SWTOR's Chapter 1/After SWTOR's Chapter 1). For RP purposes, events have been altered/changed to co-inside with our campaign. Canon events are listed in bold print. Please use this timeline as a guide when creating characters and participating in guild RP. ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' Events 4014 BBY *'Canderous Ordo is born' 3994 BBY *'Revan is born on Deralia' *'Carth Onasi is born on Telos IV' 3976 BBY *'The Mandalorian Wars begin' 3960 BBY *'HK-47 is constructed' *'The Battle of Malachor V ends the Mandalorian Wars' *'Revan and Malak fall to the dark side, emerging as Darth Revan and Darth Malak' 3959 BBY *'The Jedi Civil War begins' 3958 BBY *'The Bombing of Telos IV' 3956 BBY *'Events of KOTOR' 3954 BBY *'Beginning events of the novel ''Revan' 3952 BBY *'Darth Nihilus destroys the Jedi Order and all lifeforces on Katarr.' 3951 BBY *'Events of KOTOR II' *'End events of the novel Revan' ''Star Wars: The Old Republic ''Events 3950 BBY / 307 BC1 *Liana Suul and Carth Onasi marry on Telos IV *Carli Onasi is born on Telos IV *Liana Suul reestablishes the Jedi Order along with Bastila Shan, Visas Marr, Brianna Kae, Mical, Jolee Bindo, and Juhani. At the first enclave meeting on Tython, Liana Suul is appointed Grand Master of the Order 3929 BBY / 286 BC1 *Liana Suul and Carth Onasi are killed on Korriban *Bastila assumes the title of Grand Master of the Order 3700 BBY / 57 BC1 *Imixi Keshwan is born 3691 BBY / 48 BC1 *Azale Vrandel is born on Nar Shaddaa *Darex (Darth Maestus) is born on Dromund Kaas 3690 BBY / 47 BC1 *Samuel Ficher is born 3688 BBY / 45 BC1 *Alek is born on Taris. 3687 BBY / 44 BC1 *Halatia Morain is born on Iridonia. 3685 BBY / 42 BC1 *Natasha Froyst is born on Nar Shaddaa. 3681 BBY / 38 BC1 *Return '' cinematic trailer 3680 BBY / 37 BC1 *Lio Renti is born on Mirial *Gula is born on Korriban 3677 BBY / 34 BC1 *Vorili Frek is born on Nar Shaddaa *Wentworth Renti is born on Mirial 3676 BBY / 33 BC1 *Ceoh Onasi is born on Telos IV *Kepri Qorit is born on Ziost *Darex is sent to the Sith Academy on Korriban to continue his training 3675 BBY / 32 BC1 *Karin Vicor is born *Merlu Neuton is born 3673 BBY / 30 BC1 *Kylah Onasi is born on Telos IV *Rhayven Sano is born on Alderaan *Nhova Renti is born on Ziost. *Lochland is born on Taris. 3672 BBY / 29 BC1 *Ryll is born on Balmorra. 3671 BBY / 28 BC1 *Andraea Longstride is born on Nar Shaddaa *Fazel is born on Dromund Kaas. *Flynt is born on Dromund Kaas. 3670 BBY / 27 BC1 *Kylah Onasi joins the Jedi Order *Darex defeats his father, Darth Validus, and takes his seat on the Dark Council. He's renamed Darth Maestus. 3668 BBY / 25 BC1 *Liana Onasi is born on Telos IV *Allysson is born on Dromund Kaas 3667 BBY / 24 BC1 *''Hope ''cinematic trailer *Wade Reynells is born on Dantooine *Zedd Ovredis is born on Ord Mantell *Marha is born on Dromund Kaas 3666 BBY / 23 BC1 *Ka'lee Kelbron is born on the outskirts of Dantooine *Sarah Longstride is born on Nar Shaddaa * Kelin Vicor is born, taken to the order the next day. 3665 BBY / 22 BC1 * Liana Onasi joins the Jedi Order 3664 BBY / 21 BC1 *Alane Morain is born on an undisclosed star ship, and is taken immidiately to Tython. *Ekatana Morain is born on an undisclosed star ship. 3663 BBY / 20 BC1 *Malminn Keshwan is born on Dromund Kaas 3662 BBY / 19 BC1 *Shadra'szi Ovredis is born *Thelissa Vicor is born *Lynkai is born on Dromund Kaas 3661 BBY / 18 BC1 *Kirby Reynells is born on Dantooine *Loyd Marr is born *Carlii Onasi is born on Telos IV *Tsel'rati Nevra is born on Dromund Kaas 3659 BBY / 16 BC1 *Aalaimynn is born on Belsavis *Samuel Ficher and Natasha Froyst marry on Naboo. 3658 BBY / 15 BC1 *Marha begins her training on Korriban *Zachke is born on Tattooine *Chlöe Ficher is born on Naboo. 3657 BBY / 14 BC1 *Loyd Marr joins the Jedi order *Ceoh Onasi enrolls in the Republic Military Academy *Carlii Onasi joins the Jedi Order 3655 BBY / 12 BC1 *Kirby Reynells joins the Jedi order *Rhayven Sano enrolls in the Republic Military Academy 3654 BBY / 11 BC1 *Seeha Onasi, daughter of Ceoh Onasi and Rhayven Sano, is born on Coruscant. Ceoh Onasi brings her to the Jedi Temple. She's placed in Kylah Onasi's care. *Andraea Longstride enrolls in the Republic Military Academy. *Natasha Froyst storms Potentate's Pride and takes it over from The Shroud. Turns the ship into Port Nowhere. 3653 BBY / 10 BC1 *'Events of the novel ''Deceived ''(which includes the cinematic trailer)' *'Treaty of Coruscant' *'Beginning of the Cold War' *Samuel Ficher leaves Imperial Intelligence. 3652 BBY / 9 BC1 *Chlöe Ficher joins the Jedi Council. 3650 BBY / 7 BC1 *Wade Reynells joins the Republic Army *Ka'lee Kelbron begins her Bounty Hunter career *Allysson joins Imperial Intelligence *Sarah Longstride enrolls in the Republic Military Academy 3648 BBY / 5 BC1 *Ceoh Onasi leaves the Republic Military. He loses touch with Rhayven Sano. *Andraea Longstride is declared KIA by the Republic Military 3644 BBY / 1 BC1 *Wade Reynells marries Ka'lee Kelbron *Lynkai kills Darth Maestus's apprentice and is sent to Korriban *Kylah Onasi arrives on Tython to finish her training *Tsel'rati Nevra is rescued from Imperial transport to Korriban, is immediately given to Azale Vrandel for training. *Port Nowhere is under attack by The Shroud. The attackers were killed, but the Hyperdrive was damaged. 3643 BBY / Chapter 1 *108th Battalion stops an attack on Dantooine by the Imperial Army *Wade Reynells is transfered to Havoc Squad as a Sergeant, later leads Havoc as a Lieutennant *Liana Onasi and Kelin Vicor arrive on Tython to finish their training *Marha arrives on Korriban to finish her training *Zedd Ovredis arrives on Ord Mantell; ends up getting his ship stolen only to get it back on Coruscant *Rhayven Sano reunites with Ceoh Onasi 3642 BBY / 1 AC1 (Chapter 2) *'End of the Cold War' *Balmorra is freed from Imperial Control by Captain Wade Reynells and Jedi Master Kylah Onasi *Kylah Onasi earns a seat on the Jedi Council *Taris is occupied by the Empire with the aid of Lynkai. *'Grand Moff Rycus Kilran is KIA by a Republic Strike Team.' *Fool's Luck is founded by General Garza, led by Wade Reynells and Zedd Ovredis *Kelin Vicor marries Sarah Longstride *Ceoh Onasi marries Rhayven Sano 3641 BBY / 2 AC1 (Chapter 3) *'Events of the novel ''Annihilation' *Liana Onasi defeats the Emperor on Dromund Kaas *Fool's Luck liberates Corellia *Seeha Onasi becomes Kylah Onasi's padawan learner *Carlii Onasi becomes Liana Onasi's padawan learner *Allysson defects to the Republic and is assigned to the 421st Battalion 3640 BBY / 3 AC1 (Chapter 4) *The 421st Battalion begins assigning new members to its ranks *Operation: False Emperor takes place *The "Death" of Darth Malgus *Liana Onasi marries Archiban "Doc" Kimble in a private ceremony aboard her ship *Chlöe Ficher joins the Republic Army. 3638 BBY / 5 AC1 *Lynkai kills Darth Maestus and is appointed to the Dark Council in his place Post ''Star Wars: The Old Republic Events 3637 BBY / 6 AC1 *McKenzie Reynells is born 3633 BBY / 10 AC1 *Raeghan Reynells is born. 3627 BBY / 16 AC1 *Battle of Dantooine Category:Fool's Luck Category:Guild Lore